


Occupational Hazard

by tabbystardust



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Blood, Bondage, Gen, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbystardust/pseuds/tabbystardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh no! It looks like Moriarty has found out Holmes' plan! Do you think Watson will come and rescue him soon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Occupational Hazard




End file.
